Remember When it Rained
by LordLanceahlot
Summary: John Jameson reflects on his memories and Mary Jane after she leaves him at the alter. Set to Josh Groban's ballad Remember When it Rained. Please R and R : )


**Just a one-shot, John Jameson reflects about Mary Jane and their relationship after MJ never shows up at the alter. **

**Thoughts/Memories- **_italics_

**Lyrics- _in italics and bolded_**

****

**Song-Remember When it Rained**

**Artist- Josh Groban**

**…….**

John Jameson kept his head bowed as he walked away from the church that was supposed to mark the beginning of his new life. He had lightly smiled when MJ hadn't shown up, cracked a few jokes to ease the growing tension, convinced his father to keep the caviar for the guests… and people kept telling him how sorry they were, how this shouldn't have happened…

He stuck his hands in his suit pockets, and sighed, trying to figure out just when and how his relationship with the girl of his dreams had broken apart…

**_…._**

****

**_Washed away the thoughts inside_**

**_That keep my mind away from you_**

**_No more love and no more pride_**

**_And thoughts are all I have to do_**

******_…._**

He remembered his exuberant reunion with her after she had been taken hostage by that mad man "Doc Ock." 

_He had just hugged her tightly to him, closing his eyes in relief. He felt her squirm in his arms and realized she was only half-heartedly hugging him. He looked at her and saw she was staring off into space. He glanced at the stop she was staring at and saw Spider-Man; the vigilant his father was always slandering perched precariously on a beam high in the air. MJ was staring at him, tears glimmering in her eyes. He then knew there was some bond between the brightly costumed superhero and his beautiful fiancée. _

_John watched curiously as the solemn figure slowly turned around and jumped, releasing some sort of webbing and almost… dejectedly swung away. He had seen the figure on his father's television set and amid all the clippings his father saved, but in those the masked figure had always seemed… excited, like he loved doing what he did. The figure's movements we're quirky and full of sharp turns and flips. And then there were the wisecracks John had heard about. But… right now, the figure who had just turned and swung away had appeared… almost sad. Nothing like he expected. The movements were languid and straightforward, something he hadn't seen the wallcrawler do before. _

_He had stopped thinking about it, dismissing it in his head and focusing back on Mary Jane._

_"Spider-Man saved you?" He had asked, already knowing the response. _

__

_She looked at him oddly though, like she wasn't quite seeing him._

_"Yes… Spider-Man… saved me..." _

_John had again dismissed the remark and simply kissed her, glad she was with him at that moment. _

John shook his head, wondering why that memory had popped in his mind out of all the hundreds he had with Mary Jane in them. He made his way around the church, looking for a place where he could be alone in the hustle and bustle of the concrete jungle he lived in. There was a small graveyard behind the church and then behind that, a grassy hilltop. 

Not caring he was stepping into a sacred ground he bypassed the graves and then made his way to the hill at the top, and the noises of the city slowly beginning to fade behind him. The sky was getting grayer and he heard the distant rumble of thunder. That was fine, it suited his mood. 

A drop of rain splattered to the ground before him and another one hit his cheek, mingling with the tear that had just fallen from his eye. 

**_…._**

******_Remember when it rained_**

**_Felt the ground and looked up high_**

**_And called your name_**

**_Remember when it rained_**

**_In the darkness I remain..._**

**__**

**_._********_…._**

****With another crack of thunder and lightning the rain poured down around him, crashing to the earth and drowning out his sobs as he slowly fell on his knees and cried. Memories plagued him, memories of her, memories of the days they spent together. But yet, certain ones, ones that he was sure were connected filled him. 

_"John? This is my good friend Peter Parker; he works for your father."__John smiled at the studious looking Peter and shook his hand._

_"Nice to meet you Peter."_

__

_John guessed Peter was shy because he avoided eye contact and mumbled a hello. __He saw MJ jab him in the ribs, quietly admonishing him with her eyes to be more polite. ___

__

_Later that night John had questioned her about him. _

_"Did I do something to upset Peter earlier? He was kinda quiet."_

_They were sitting on the floor and she was rubbing his back. At the mention of Peter she stopped, almost unconsciously, for a moment._

_"No… no… Pete's always been shy,"_

_She had stopped there and changed the subject, not bringing him up any longer._

John ran his fingers through his wet hair, trying to remember the feeling of Mary Jane's gentle fingers doing the same thing… 

**_…._**

******_Tears of hope run down my skin_**

**_Tears for you that will not dry_**

**_They magnify the one within_**

**_And me, the outside, slowly die_**

******_Remember when it rained_**

**_Felt the ground and looked up high_**

**_And called your name_**

**_Remember when it rained_**

**_In the water I remain running down…_**

******_…._**

****He had to go soon, people would start looking for him… he was about to stand up and go before one last memory beset him. 

_They were sitting in his apartment, writing wedding invitations, thinking of people they had missed._

_"What about your friend, the photographer… Peter… Parker?"_

_He was surprised when she stopped and fiercely began picking at the carpet._

_"No… no, Peter Parker is just a big jerk."_

_He was surprised, he thought they were best friends._

_"Well the world is full of great big jerks, princess."_

_"You," She kissed his hand, "Are adorable."_

_He grinned at her and laughed._

_"Says the uniform."_

_****_

_**….**_

_******Running down…**_

_******Running down…**_

**__**

_******….**_

****John opened his eyes, not even knowing if he was still crying, the rain having mixed with his tears. 

It was Peter Parker. 

That was who she loved. 

And that was who she was meant to be with. 

And he'd be damned if he stopped her. 

He had tried giving her the world, but it wasn't enough. Now the only think he could give was his blessing and his acceptance. 

He closed his eyes one last time and then slowly rose, his wet suit crumpled and muddy. The heavy rain began to subside, washing away the cold inside him. He still loved her… she was his first love, he would never forget her. But yet, he would let her move on, let her love. Let her love as he loved her.

**_…._**

******_Running down_**

**__**

**_…._**

******_…..._**

**********Okay, that was it, lol. I don't know where this came from, I was just listening to this song and it made me think of John Jameson. Don't get me wrong, I'm a Mary Jane/Peter supporter all the way, I just thought John should get a little bit of attention.**

****

** I know some of the scenes aren't exact (in his memories) but I couldn't remember them exactly. And also, lol I know it wasn't raining the day of the wedding or even about to rain, I was just using it to be symbolic. (not to mention fit the song, lol) Anyways I'd appreciate it very much if you reviewed please. Thanks! : )******


End file.
